


Someone Like You

by hime_complex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/No Comfort, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Multi, One-Sided Keith/Lance (Voltron), One-sided Klance, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-500, but i figured i should post something, i don't really know how to tag any of this, implied allurance, super short, this kind of sucks so sorry in advance, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hime_complex/pseuds/hime_complex
Summary: I heard that your dreams came trueI guess she gave you thingsI didn't give to you...Never mind, I’ll find someone like you...
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> a songfic drabble for my friend mika. i didn't really know how to tag this genre or relationship-wise though so if anyone thinks i shld change any of the tags pls lmk. idk what i'm doing. title and description from "someone like you" by adele. i put my music on shuffle to decide which song to use so y'all get angst.

“I’m happy for you, Lance. I really am.”

It wasn’t a lie. All Keith had ever wanted was for Lance to be happy. He’d seen enough of his friend, broken and desolate from missing his family, from feeling inadequate, from being excluded from the team. Sure, some of that was probably his fault. But in his heart of hearts, he’d wanted nothing more than to see that blinding smile, the corners of those bright azure eyes crinkling in genuine happiness.

“Thanks, Keith! You’re the best.”

But it would be a lie to say Keith wasn’t at least a little disappointed that said happiness couldn’t be found with him. Disappointed was an understatement. Devastated would be a better word. Perhaps heartbroken would suffice, but words were not really enough to describe the persistent ache in his chest, and the tears that only fell when no one else was around. As much as he’d wanted to see that smile, he would have liked to see it directed at him. That would have made him happier than anything else.


End file.
